


Axiom Online

by Myliaa



Category: AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game)
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Self-Indulgent, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myliaa/pseuds/Myliaa
Summary: Eden is a character modeler that does a lot of commission work for the popular VRMMO Axiom Online. One guild, The Zealots, makes up a good chunk of her clients, and thus a girl named Minai invites Eden to their guild party. Despite not playing the actual game all that much, Eden decides to attend. A night of socializing, friendly PvP, and getting to know one player in particular follows.#nsfw | #vrmmo | #socializing | #fantasy | #pvp | #wlw | #smut | #lightdomination | #yesitisaselfinsert | #fightmenerds | #youwilllose
Kudos: 2





	1. An Invitation

Your name is Eden. You are a young woman living in the cyberpunk city of Xion. You work as a virtual body modder, customizing people's avatars for Virtual Reality environments with 3D modeling tools. Though your work is entirely freelance and platform-independent, you frequently find yourself commissioned by a few guilds of a game called Axiom Online, a VRMMO that doubles as a popular social platform for its users. You have played it a little, but with your work taking up so much of your time, never really dove into it.

Today, however, you received a message from a guild representative of your top client outside of your usual professional channels. The subject line reads [Guild Party Invitation], and seems to have been sent to you directly as opposed to a part of a mailing list. Raising an eyebrow, you open the message, and are greeted with an over-the-top pre-recorded video message of the sender -- a girl with bright pink hair and the ridiculous armor that so many VRMMOs feature. You recognize her face, of course; you designed the model for her a while back, and it makes you smile to see her still using it.

"Hell-oooo, Eden!" the girl on the screen says, bouncing excitedly around the frame. "Our guild is having a BIIIIG party and we wanted to make sure you were invited!"

You roll your eyes at her exaggerated demeanor. Yup, that's Minai, alright. The message continues.

"We're going to be having a lot of fun! We've got some great stuff planned, so come join us!" she adds enthusiastically. "I'm sure you'll like it."

She then proceeds to give you a detailed description of what will be happening at the party, which includes drinks and food, dancing and games.

> You roll your eyes and skip through the message, trying to find out when this VRMMO guild party is actually happening.  
You roll your eyes and skip ahead, trying to find out when this so-called party is actually happening. Your eyes immediately dart to the time and date at the bottom of the message, your brow furrowing.

> You say "That's like... Tonight...? Ugh, Minai, couldn't have sent out invites earlier, huh..."  
You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose. This is gonna be a long night...

> You pause the video and look up at the ceiling, rubbing your temples. "Hey, computer. Do I have anything scheduled tonight?"  
"No, Eden. Your schedule is currently clear, and today's work has been done ahead of time."  
You nod with a sigh.

> You say "Alright. Party it is. In Axiom Online... Really should've leveled my character more. They're all gonna laugh at me, huh."  
You sigh, getting up from your desk and moving through your studio to the door, grabbing a black hoodie on the way.

> You slide open the door to the balcony, gazing out at the endless sea of neon that calls itself a city as you take in the evening air.  
"Seriously need to get out more..."  
You close the door, sliding the latch shut and locking it.

> You say "But a VR party will have to do. Computer, close down my work machine and power up my rig, please. Boot up Axiom Online and have it ready for me when I get back. I'm gonna go grab some food from the corner store."  
You take the elevator down to ground level, walking out of your sleek glass apartment building and into the thick smog that hangs over the streets of the city.

> You pop on your mask, holding your breath as you wait for the air filtration systems to kick in.  
You march out into the street, holding your breath as you try to ignore the smell of the city. The filtration systems always take at least a few minutes to kick in.

> You keep your head down as you head to the local corner store.  
You keep your head down as you rush past the homeless folk and screaming addicts that seem to fill the streets these days. It always smells the worst here, on the main street. You used to take alley shortcuts to avoid them, but that is far too dangerous these days.  
You finally get to the corner store, pushing open the door and walking inside.

> You grab some water and an instant meal before heading over to the checkout machine.  
You grab a bottle of water and an instant meal bar, walking over to the checkout machine. A quick touch of your credit stick later, you drop the items into your bag and head back out into the street.

> You make your way back to your apartment.  
You walk back through the streets, your hands in your hoodie pockets. You've been doing this for a while now. No point in changing that now.  
After a few minutes, you arrive back at your apartment building. You walk inside and approach the elevator, tapping your foot as you wait for it to arrive.

> You check your glasses HUD for the time, checking how long you have before the party starts.  
You tap your finger on the side of your glasses, the display lighting up with a countdown to the start of the party. Two Hours, Twenty-One minutes until the time Minai gave you.

> You nod and dismiss the display. 'Plenty of time', you think as you wait for the elevator.  
The elevator doors open, and you step inside. You hit the button for your own floor, and lean against the side of the elevator as it climbs.

> You gaze out at the city through the glass walls of the elevator as it ascends.  
You gaze out through the walls of glass at the streets far below. You can just make out the pinpricks of car headlights winding around the streets, like little ants crawling across a leaf.  
The elevator doors open, revealing the hall to your floor. You walk out into it, strolling along the hall to your apartment door.  
You reach your apartment door, pulling out your apartment key and unlocking it.

> You latch the door behind you as you take your mask and hoodie off, setting them on hooks by the door. "Hey computer. You got Axiom Online booted up already?"  
"Yes, Eden. I'm ready whenever you are," the computer chimes.  
"Just checking. I'm heading to the shower, then I'll be on."  
"Of course. I'll keep it ready for you, Eden."  
You head to your bathroom and hop in the shower, scrubbing the sweat, oil, and dirt off of yourself.

> You let the hot water run down your back as you close your eyes and think, trying to remember the name of Minai's VRMMO guild.  
You hop out of the shower and grab a towel, quickly drying yourself off before wrapping it around your body. You head into your bedroom, grabbing a fresh pair of undergarments and sliding them on. You're digging around for a clean bra when you remember the name. "The Zealots," you whisper to yourself.  
"Pardon?" the computer asks.  
"Nothing," you reply. "Just remembered something."  
"Oh. Okay then, I've got the game up and running if you're ready."  
"Yep, give me a sec." You grab a t-shirt and slide it on.

> You say "Hey, how much time do I have before the party? Should be about an hour, hour and a half, right?"  
"That's correct. You have one hour and twelve minutes before the party starts."  
"Thanks, computer."

> You scarf down your instant meal bar so you aren't hungry later. "Hey, computer, can you pull up a list of my past clients from the 'Zealots' guild of Axiom Online?"  
"Absolutely. Starting search," the computer says. After a moment, it begins to read off a list of names. You wrack your brain, trying to remember who is who, but there's just too many.

> You say "Agh, that's too much. Maybe Minai will introduce me to everyone... As a backup, do you think you could overlay people's names on them while I'm inside the game? Anyone I had contact with specifically, anyways. I'm not sure any of their in-game handles, just what they talk to me outside as."  
"Of course. I'll have that ready for you when you enter the game," the computer replies.

> You say "For now, think you could pull up my most frequent contacts from the Zealots? Might as well jog my memory on the people I ought to know."  
"Sure thing, Eden." The computer beeps as it does its thing. After a moment, it begins to read off names.

> You listen to the list of names, trying to memorize your most frequent contacts. Remembering names and things about people has never been your strong suit.  
"Thanks, computer. If you could start my connection, I'd appreciate it. I'll be right there."  
"Of course, Eden."

> You sit on the edge of your bed and grab your Virtual Reality rig, turning the helmet over in your hands.  
The helmet is featureless, smooth black with a flared out crest at the top. The faceplate, too, is featureless, with only a slight ridge where the eyes would be. The remaining shell is softly rounded into a squared off triangle, with a 30-inch cable attached to the back.

> You lie down and slip the helmet on, closing your eyes as you wait for it to establish connection via its neuro-link. "Axiom Online, here I come."  
The helmet gently vibrates as it makes contact with your skin. Your vision flashes white as the connection is established and the game boots up.  
Everything goes white...  
... And you find yourself in a familiar place.  
"Welcome to Axiom Online!" a cheery computerized voice announces.


	2. Welcome (Back) To Axiom Online

> You glance down at your body, trying to remember what class you were.  
You're a Stalker, a class of misfits and mercenaries. You wield the psionic powers gifted to you by the Veil Lords, and are meant to use them to further your role as an assassin and spy.

> You navigate the menus and boot up your personal quarters.  
Your quarters materialize around you, as they do every time you log into the game. You're lying face up in a metallic bed, dressed in your tight-fitting black undershirt and pants.

> You pull up your display and check your level and stats.  
Eden: Level 17  
Experience: 11875/20000

> You say "Ooo-kay. Wow, that's worse than I even remembered."  
As you look over your character sheet, a chime sounds and a message appears in the air before you.  
"EDEN! You made it!!! Party is starting soon, get on over to our guild hall!"

> You snort as you dismiss it. "Yeah, yeah, Minai, I'll be there. First, though," you say, swinging your legs over the side of your bed and standing up. "I can't attend a party looking like this. There's gotta be a mirror in here somewhere..."  
You gaze around the room. There's your bed, your desk, some shelves, and... oh! There's a full-length mirror directly behind you.  
"... There we go." You chuckle to yourself.

> You look at the mirror, smiling at the character model you made yourself. Purple lipstick and eyes, with close-cut dark purple hair that appears as black under most lights. You poke at one of the cat ears emerging from the top of your head, snorting. "So not my normal style, but as they say, when in Rome..."  
You're wearing a tight-fitting black t-shirt and pants that flare slightly at the ankles.

> You pop open your menus and scroll through various cosmetic outfit options, looking for anything that would suit a party.  
You pass over a few too-casual outfits, before one catches your eye. A sleek black mini-dress with a plunging neckline and long, flowing tails in the back.

> You grin and select it, holding your arms out as it materializes around you.  
It clings to your body tightly, in a mix of leather and latex. It's sleeveless and exposes most of your arms, stopping shortly before your knees and exposing most of your legs. An intricate pattern of reddish veining covers the entire bodice, with long black lace bordering wherever it contacts your skin. A pair of polished black boots appear at your feet, stopping midway up your shin.

> You practice walking around in the heels for a moment, trusting your character's dexterity to be more than yours in real life.  
After stumbling a bit at first, you quickly adapt and find yourself walking around fluidly and normally.  
You spend the next few minutes posing in front of the mirror, playfully swinging your tail behind you.  
Soon enough, you've decided that you're as ready as you're going to be.

> You dismiss all the open menus and find the navigation system, asking it to chart you a path to the Zealot guild hall.  
A path unfurls itself before you, with the Zealots' guildhall appearing as a blue flag near the center of the minimap.  
You take a deep breath to calm your nerves, and set off down the indicated route.

> You pull up a listing of your psionic skills as you walk. "At least, being low-level, I shouldn't have that many. Should be easy to keep track of."  
A number of menus appear in front of you, each one leading you to another. You open up your skills submenu and begin to go through it.

"Mindblast, Mindstar, Mindslip, these are all the telepathic offensive abilities. Powerful, but risky due to other psionics able to return damage if they're similarly powerful..."

> You select the listing for utility abilities.  
You flick through the various subheadings, seeing what abilities you have available to you.  
"Veilsight, Emit Light, feel Emotions... huh. Weird."

> You select the Feel Emotions skill.  
A description of the Feel Emotions skill appears.  
Feel Emotions: the ability to feel the emotional state of those around you.  
You smirk.

> "That sounds handy for a party." You select the Veilsight skill.  
A description of the Veilsight skill appears.  
Veilsight: the ability to see through magical disguises, such as invisibility or other attempts to be unseen.

> You idly play with your skills as you head towards the guildhall. You check the time, seeing how long you have before the party proper is to start.  
The time flies by, and before you know it, you've arrived at the Zealot Guildhall.  
You stand in front of a massive building, easily five or six stories tall.

> You say "Here goes nothing... Hope that name display works."  
You quickly refresh yourself on the path you took and the path you have to take to get to the entrance.  
You walk up the stairs to the front door and pull on the heavy brass handle, opening the door.  
You move into the large foyer, decorated tastefully with trophies from past bounty missions and the heads of dangerous beasts.

> You listen intently for the sounds of other people, hoping to figure out where the crowd is.  
You hear the faint sounds of music coming from deeper in the guildhall, where the main room is located.


	3. Eden Caves To Peer Pressure

> You take a deep breath and head towards the party, steeling yourself for the inevitable rush of social interaction to come.  
You push the door and walk into the large, vaulted room. It's decorated much more than the rest of the building, coloured lanterns hanging from the ceiling and long streamers hanging from the walls.  
A small platform with a drum set, guitar and keyboard stand has been set up, where 3 Lizard-people play, their tails keeping perfect time with the beat.  
They're covered with sweat, and smile as they continue to play their instruments.

> You glance around at the crowd of players.  
You try and look for someone you recognize among the sea of people, but give up after a minute. This party is too crowded to find anyone.  
"You look like you could use a drink, darling."

> You turn to look at who addressed you.  
You look at a tall, well-dressed man who politely tips his hat to you.  
"Hello?"  
"I said you look like you could use a drink, miss.

> You say "Do I look that flustered and out of place? Ah, well, not going to deny it. Minai invited me, and, well, I don't really play this game or attend parties all that often..."  
The man smiles.  
"Don't worry, I've had the same deer-in-headlights expression at my first few parties as well."

> You do a mock curtsy, dipping your head and extending a hand out to the man. "I'm Eden. I'm a virtual body modder, and much of my work comes from this guild. Pleasure to meet you."  
"The pleasure is all mine, Eden."  
The man grasps your hand and kisses the back of it.  
"I'm Victor."

> You smile coyly. "Would you show me to Minai, then, Victor? I really ought to let her know I arrived."  
Victor smiles and nods. He turns to get a drink from one of the passing waitresses, then leads you over to one of the many sofas and love seats grouped in conversational seating arrangements throughout the room. Minai sits there, talking with a few other people. Upon seeing you, she waves and gets up to walk over.  
"Hey, you made it! I was wondering if you got lost!"  
You give a short shake of your head.  
"No such luck."  
Minai lets out a laugh.  
"Well then, glad to see you here!"

> You glance shyly between Minai and Victor. "I am too, though I will admit my nerves are close to getting the better of me. What's the occasion, anyways? You all get first clear on a raid or something?"  
"Something like that. We just finished up a pretty big successful guild operation, so we decided to throw a party. Oh, let me get you a drink. What can I get you?" Minai says.

> You say "Gosh, I haven't played this game in forever. I haven't the foggiest what is available. Surprise me, Minai."  
"A woman who likes to live dangerously. I like it. I'll be right back."  
Minai walks away, leaving you with Victor.

> You say "I take it you are a Zealot too, then, Victor? What guild operation did she mean?"  
"Indeed. I'm a founding member, actually. As for our guild, we were responsible for stopping those horrible experiments the university was conducting in Nuro, and stopping a group of evil gnomes from building a bomb and destroying the city."

> You say "You're joking, right? I thought this game was, like, serious. That sounds like a ridiculous quest!"  
His face darkens.  
"I'm not joking. Those experiments were horrific. And the tales from the survivors of what they did..."  
He swallows, and takes another drink.

> You say "Mm... Sorry, didn't mean to bring up a sore subject. I know things can feel pretty real in VR, my apologies."  
"No, it's alright. Just... Let's talk about something else."  
He smiles and asks you a few questions about yourself, and you happily chat with him when Minai returns with drinks.  
"Here you are, one Blue Dream. On the house." She winks.  
You take a sip of the drink, and your vision blurs as you are hit by a potent alcohol.

> You say "Damn, Minai, the drinks of this game don't mess around. This feels more like a status debuff!"  
"Haha, this game was made to be as realistic as possible. Getting drunk actually makes you feel like you're getting drunk. One strong enough drink and bam, you're tipsy."

> You say "No kidding! I guess I did say surprise me, but whew!"  
"Hey, I have some news that'll brighten your night up. We're going to make a party out of this and head over to Catia, an open PvP zone! Should be a good time," Minai says with a sly grin.

> You say "Wait, what? You're gonna get your guild drunk and then go PvP?! "  
"Yeah, I know it sounds a bit crazy, but that's what we do. It's a big gamble, sure, but the thrill you get from it is like nothing else."

> You say "I suppose. I'm like, level 17 though. No way can I run with you nerds. I'll watch, though!"  
Minai pats you on the head.  
"Awww, you're so cute. Don't worry so much."  
She digs through her inventory and pulls out an object.  
"Here, give this a go. It's an item meant to let you try out the high level of a class, to see if you want to dedicate to it."

> You take the object and examine it.  
She hands you what appears to be a small glass cone. You swill it a bit and notice the faint smell of alcohol.  
"It's called an Idolum Vial."

> You say "You can't seriously expect me to party up with you and PvP in a game I have barely played, with high level skills I've never used, while drunk no less!"  
"Why the hell not?"  
You roll your eyes.  
"Alright, fine, your funeral."  
"Alright!"

> You say "Minai, care to show me around, by the way? There's a lot of people here. I know I've met some of them, but I'm really bad at remembering people normally... plus parties make me nervous."  
"Sure thing! We'll start with the guild leader."  
She takes you by the hand and drags you to a blue-haired girl with a large sword lying beside her.  
"Listen to this, the guild leader's name is Catia. Isn't that the weirdest name you've ever heard?"  
"It's not really that weird. My mom was considering naming me Nyx."  
"Nah, Nyx is a lot cooler. Catia sounds like a cat's name."  
You can't help but notice how snarky Minai is.

> You fidget a little as you wait for Guild Leader Catia to notice you and Minai.  
Catia, noticing you, looks you up and down.  
"So... you must be Minai's new girlfriend."  
Minai gasps in horror.

> You say "Oh, just a plus one, nothing that romantic. I'm Eden -- I'm the modeler that your guild frequently commissions for character models. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Catia."  
Catia grins as she shakes your hand.  
"You can just call me Catia. Everyone else does."  
"Catia it is, then. "  
"Lovely to meet you."

> You examine Catia, trying to guess what class and race the swordswoman is.  
Catia clearly isn't human: her ears are pointed, and her eyes an eerie yellowish-green. She stands at about 6'5 and has a muscular physique, which is only accentuated by her loose-fitting black tee and leather armor. Her sword alone is nearly as tall as you are.

> You glance mischievously towards Minai. "Bring girls around your guild often, do you? The way Catia said it, sounds like a pattern..."  
Minai's jaw drops and her face turns red. She pokes you in the side.  
"Oh, shut up!" she hisses.  
You giggle.  
"I'm just messing around with you, don't worry."  
Catia smiles.  
"So, you're an expert modeler? That's awesome. My sister's a hobbyist, though she doesn't do work for Axiom characters. She'd probably lose her mind over someone as good as you."  
You grin.

> You say "I've made quite a few people's faces here, that's for sure. A little weird seeing bodies I made interacting and walking around as normal people, though! When modeling the designs, it feels so... lifeless. The characters only come alive when the client is wearing them, and I'll be damned if a party isn't the best place to see that."  
"Yeah," Catia nods, "Parties are fun."  
Minai sighs.  
"It's true. I wouldn't know what to do without these parties. Axiom's the greatest thing that ever happened to me; this online world is a lifesaver."

> You say "You the type to spend most their time in VR, Minai?"  
Minai nods.  
"It's just so much better than reality, sometimes."  
Catia steps in.  
"Reality can be pretty cool, though. Just takes the right perspective," she says.

> You say "What do you do IRL, Catia? If it's alright that I ask."  
Catia smiles.  
"I'm a personal trainer. I help people get in shape, in the real world."  
You raise an eyebrow.

> You say "Don't tell me you are just as buff in real life as you are here."  
Catia laughs, and Minai joins in.  
"Oh no, I'm a lot stronger than my in-game character."  
She flexes, and the muscles in her forearm tense up grotesquely.

> You tug at your collar and fan yourself teasingly. "Damn, girl. I'm impressed."  
Catia smiles.  
"I try to keep myself in shape."  
She looks at you expectantly.  
"What about you? What's your story?"  
Minai perks up.

> You say "Well, besides my 3D modeling gig, not much. I live in Xion, in a passable apartment above shitty city streets. Have to wear a filtration mask just to go outside and get to the store. I always feel like I have to get out more, but... 'getting out' in Xion can be dangerous."  
Minai frowns.  
"It's not that bad. I enjoy living here."  
Catia smirks.  
"What about your family, Eden? Where are they?"  
You laugh humorlessly.

> You say "They're not a part of my life anymore. Haven't heard from them in almost half a decade, and I like it that way."  
Catia furrows her brow.  
"Oh. That's pretty depressing."  
You shrug.  
"It is what it is, right?"  
Catia nods in agreement.  
"Yeah, I suppose so."

> You say "What about you, Minai? I know you invited me, but I don't really know much about you outside of business! "  
Minai smiles nervously and twiddles her fingers.  
"There's not much to know, really. I'm an orphan. Grew up in an orphanage."  
Catia tilts her head and furrows her brow.   
"Really?" she asks. "I didn't know that."  
Minai nods.  
"Yes. It was a horrible place run by a cruel man and his staff. I learned to read and write there, and that's about it."

> You say "Yeesh, sorry to bring up bad memories... You seemed to make it through alright, at least. What do you do for a living now?"  
Minai perks up, the sad demeanor leaving her face.  
"I'm a computer hardware technician. I make sure systems are working well, program new ones, do repairs."

> You raise an eyebrow. "Oh really? That's pretty rad. Do you work remote, or on-site for a corp?"  
She shakes her head.  
"I freelance. I get a lot of work in the city, especially with all the new tech being released, so it works out."

> You offer Minai a fist bump. "Here's to freelancing. Who needs bosses, anyways?"  
She bumps your fist with a laugh.  
"I know, right?"  
Catia grins, exposing sharp teeth.   
"I'm going to get back to the party. You kids have fun; I'll see you later!"

> You say "It was a pleasure meeting you, Catia!"  
She smiles.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you too."  
The Zealot turns around and leaves, disappearing into the loud crowd.  
Minai turns to you expectantly. 

> You say "I like her. She seems nice. And, damn, those some muscles!"  
Minai laughs.  
"Yeah, and she has those IRL too. I've seen pictures. It's crazy."  
You nod in agreement.  
"So, what now?"  
Minai looks around before turning back to you.

> You say "Anyone else I ought to mingle with?"  
Minai bites her lip nervously.  
"Um... I have to talk to you about something."  
She looks around and leans in closer towards the table. You follow suit.

> You say "What's up?"  
Minai nervously twiddles her fingers.  
"I kind of need a huge favor from you."

> You say "Is this about the PvP event later?"  
She shakes her head.  
"No, um... this is about the leader of the Zealots, Catia."  
You raise an eyebrow.  
"What about her?"  
Minai looks around before continuing.  
"I've been talking with her a lot lately, and I think I'm in love with her."  
You stare at her blankly.  
"What?"  
Minai begins to tear up.  
"Please, please help me. I don't what to do."  
You sigh and pat her on the back, sitting her up straight again.

> You say "Uhm, well, I'm not exactly... My last girlfriend and I broke up years ago, and I haven't really dated since. I'm not an expert on these things... But like, have you tried, talking to her? Is she single?"  
Minai nods quickly.  
"Yeah, she is."  
"Well then... I guess it all depends on how she feels about you."  
"But, what if she doesn't feel the same way I do?"  
"Best way to find out is to just tell her."  
"But... How do I do it?"  
You shrug your shoulders.

> You say "Do I look like a romance expert, Minai? This is the first party I've been to all year, and it's for a VRMMO that I barely even play. I can try and wingwoman you, I suppose...?"  
Minai nods quickly.  
"Please, please help me."  
You sigh.  
"Alright, alright. We need to plan this."  
Minai nods and leans in close.

> You say "Hmm... So, how are teams selected for the PvP event? Could you, Catia, and I be on a team?"  
Minai nods her head.  
"Yeah, the teams aren't decided yet. I guess we could ask her..."

> You say "How large are our teams going to be?"  
"Four people on a team. With you, Catia, and I, we would need one more."

> You say "Well, let's go ask Catia whether she wants to be on our team, then!"  
Minai's face falls.  
"I don't... I don't think that would be a good idea."  
"Why not?"  
She twiddles her fingers in discomfort.

> You say "Minai, are you nervous? If you want I can take charge and ask her!"  
She sighs, nodding.  
"Alright."  
Minai turns to face you, smiling.  
"Thank you."  
You nod.  
"No problem. Come on, then!"

> You wander over to where Catia is and try to get her attention.  
You walk over to Catia, who is talking with a girl you don't recognize. She also bears the Zealot crest, and wears clothes reminiscent of a ranger. She stands out a bit from the rest of the crowd, with her combat gear starkly contrasting the formal party outfits.

> You listen in to their conversation as you wait for a moment to approach.  
Catia laughs at something the girl says, gently poking her in the side.  
"I'm glad you're able to see it that way, Iris."  
The girl, Iris, grins.  
"Of course. I'd be crazy not to, right?"  
Catia nods in response.  
"It'll be nice to have a ranger by my side. Still have to find two more, though."

> You walk up to the pair. "Hey, you two looking for party members for the PvP event after the party? Minai and I are as well."  
Catia nods.  
"Yeah, that's the plan. I take it you're looking to hook up with Iris and I?"  
You look at Minai, who smiles back at you.

> You say "That was the idea! Oh, Iris, I'm Eden, by the way. 3D Modeler that does a lot of work for this guild. Pleasure to meet you!"  
Iris extends her hand, which you gladly shake.  
"Nice to meet you too, Eden!"  
Catia looks at the pair of you, smirking.

> You say "What? What is it?"  
Catia shakes her head.  
"Nothing. Nothing."

> You glare inquisitively at Catia before softening your expression into a smile. "Well, Minai, that was easy. Looks like we have a party!"  
Minai smiles, still a bit nervously.  
"Healer, Barbarian, Ranger, and a Psion. Not a terrible composition."

> You say "When does the event start, anyways? Still got a lot of party left, right?"  
Catia nods in response.  
"Yeah, it starts in an hour or so. You'll all get a notification to head to the arena when it's time."  
Iris sighs.

> You say "What's up, Iris?"  
"Nothing."  
"Out with it."  
Iris sighs once more before speaking.  
"I just wanted to talk with people a bit more at the party before we go, is all."  
Catia and Minai share a look of surprise.

> You raise an eyebrow at the look they shared before turning back to Iris. "Hey, you still got a bit. Want to go grab a drink and sit somewhere?"  
Iris nods.  
"Yeah, sure."  
Iris starts to head towards the bar. Catia says something to Minai, and then waves you on.  
"We'll catch up later. Guild business things to manage before the event. Entertain Iris for a while, would you? She normally isn't a big party person."

> You smile and salute, before turning to follow Iris.  
Iris and you grab a couple of drinks and find a quiet place to sit. You see a few faces and names you recognize as you navigate the crowded guild hall, but no one you're all that familiar with.


	4. Meeting Iris

> You settle into the couch and look Iris up and down, taking note of the ranger's appearance.  
Iris is about your height, although she's a little stockier than you are. Her hair is a bright red, and is worn in a short pixie cut. Pointed ears mark her as an elf of some sort, though they are far less pronounced than many you have seen.Her bright green eyes and perpetually stoic expression makes her hard to read. She's dressed in form fitting combat armor, with a number of visible gadgets strapped to her arms and legs.

> You say "So, Iris. How'd you come to play Axiom Online?"  
Iris frowns, the lights from the guild hall highlighting her unhappy expression in bright blue.  
"Well, it all started when I woke up here..."  
Iris's frown turns into a wry grin.

> You say "Hardy-har. Don't tell me you're a roleplayer too, like that Victor bloke that I met when I came in."  
"Nah, I'm just joking, I swear."  
"I would never have guessed."  
Iris smirks at you.

> You say "No, really, what's your story? Or I can start, if you want."  
Iris sits up a bit, turning to face you.  
"I'm from the Lightfold Project, originally. Well, alright, I'm from a suburb near Lightfold. Not the actual city."

> You say "Isn't Lightfold the 'utopia' city that was constructed a few decades ago?"  
"Yeah, something like that. I don't think it lives up to the name, myself. Place is pretty nice, but I don't like being trapped there. Like a cage. A pretty one, but..."

> You say "They still regulate who comes and goes pretty heavily, I take it?"  
"Well, yeah. But that's not what I meant. I meant... Nevermind, it's not important. What about you?"  
Iris switches topics quickly.

> You say "I live in Xion right now. 26th floor of an apartment building, overlooking the sea of smog and neon dreams that calls itself a city. It kinda sucks? But hey, my apartment's passable. Doubles as my studio for work. "  
Iris' eyes light up at that last bit.  
"So, you're an artist, then?"  
Iris asks.

> You say "3D character modeling, yeah. I mentioned it earlier; I'm only at this party because Minai invited me. I made her base model, as well as a bunch of others here. Zealots are good customers!"  
"Wow! That's pretty cool. What company are you with?"  
"No company. Freelancer."  
"Damn, cool. Do you need a degree for modeling?"

> You say "For professional work? Probably helps. I'm self-taught, though, and from what I hear, industry folks don't care about education when you've got a solid portfolio as credentials."  
"Well, that's pretty impressive. I could never do something like what you do. I tried drawing a person once and it looked nothing like them."

> You say "Hey, I was there once. Modeling did not come easy! Regardless, what do you do for work, Iris? "  
Iris smiles, and you see a hint of pride in her expression.  
"I'm a bounty hunter."  
"Ah. What, like a mercenary then?"  
"Mercenary is such a nasty word. I prefer freelance peacekeeper."

> You say "Wait... Are you serious? I thought this was another joke. Are you actually a bounty hunter?"  
"Yes. You're not the only artist here, you know."  
Iris smirks, tossing her hair back over her shoulder.  
"My work, however, is a little more... combative."

> You give a low whistle. "Damn, alright, color me impressed. Freelance, though? Not on a corpie payroll? Didn't know that kind of independent still existed."  
"They don't. At least not for long. Most of them get killed on their first couple of jobs, but I've managed to do fairly well for myself."  
She gives a faint smile at that last bit.

> You say "Seriously still can't tell whether you're fucking with me or not."  
"Why would I joke about something like that?"  
"Because this is a party, and people at parties say ridiculous things to each other all the time."  
"I see. You don't think bounty hunting is a real job then, is that it?"

> You say "More that... Well, I guess I do? I just. I don't know, it doesn't seem like someone I would run into at an VRMMO party! Or something that is so casually talked about!"  
"You seem pretty casual talking about 3D modeling."  
Iris raises an eyebrow and grins. You give a defeated sigh.  
"I give up. You're a mystery, Iris."  
Iris smirks.

> You take a long drink, bracing for the status debuff that came with the alcohol last time.  
Nothing happens. You take a deep breath, then give Iris a serious look.  
"Alright, you win. I'll stop asking about you."  
Iris barks out a laugh.  
"Sorry, that was mean of me. But thank you. I actually really hate talking about myself."  
"I wondered as much."

> You shrug apologetically.  
"Well then, is there anything YOU want to talk about, 3D-woman?"  
You smile at that last bit.

> You say "Come now, we're all 3D here. Wouldn't want to play a 2D VR game... Regardless, hum. I suppose... I haven't played this game much. Minai gave me an item that will temporarily level me up a bunch as a class trial or something, so I wouldn't fall behind in the event later, but like... I still have no idea what to do. Any recommendations for me? I'm a Psionic, for the record."  
"Well, you've got a lot of options. But I'd suggest focusing in on a few, and relying on those above all else. Easier to get a handle on a couple skills than try to remember everything."

> You say "Like what? What would be a good set of four or five Psionic skills for a PvP fight? "  
Iris taps her chin, a small frown on her face as she thinks.  
"Well, hard to say. I mean, you've got so many great options. But I think the best ones are Mental Shield, for defense, and Domination, for offense."  
You raise an eyebrow.

> You say "What's Domination do?"  
Irin blushes a bit before explaining.  
"It's an offensive mind control ability. It doesn't last long, but it makes it so a person does whatever you want them to for the duration."

> You say "That seems... really powerful. Is it hard to hit with or something?"  
"Not really, no. But you're right, it is a very powerful ability. Probably one of the best for PvP if you can consistently cast it. It just takes a lot out of you, so isn't something you can use a ton."

> You say "Alright, cool. Mental Shield is just a basic shield, I presume? Does it work on physical and magical attacks as well as psion?"  
Iris nods.  
"Yes, it blocks everything. It's just your version of armor."

> You say "Good to know. I'll rely on the basic Mindblast for attacking if I can't get a Domination off, with Mental Shield for defense. Psions have a lot of like, sensory utility skills, right? Anything there I could use to give us an edge?"  
Iris smiles.  
"Yes! There's one called Psychic Vision. It lets you highlight enemies through walls and invisibility, among other things."  
"Perfect. I can help scout then if I use that."  
Iris nods eagerly.  
"Yes! Exactly. There's a few other telepathic or sensory type skills too, but those are the main ones you should focus on."

> You say "Sounds good. I just don't want to drag everyone else down. I just met you and Catia, and don't know Minai all that well, but you three seem to be fun people. I'll do my best."  
Iris smiles.  
"Oh, I know. You're going to help us win, I just know it. We might do most of the work, but we'll still rely on your skill at some crucial moment."  
"Thanks Iris, that means a lot."

> You hold out your drink for a toast with Iris, as you listen to the lizardmen band jam away on their instruments.  
"To the Zealots!"  
Iris clinks her glass against yours.  
"To victory!"

> You drink deeply.  
The drink is harsh, but you manage to choke it down. Iris swigs her entire glass down in one go, and then refills it with a tap of her finger and a quick magic spark.

> You say "Neat trick. Mind doing mine as well?"  
Iris giggles as she taps your glass, filling it with a fresh drink.

> You say "Cheers."  
Iris smiles as the two of you drink deeply.  
You feel the drink burn down your throat, warming you instantly and making your stomach warm.  
"So, what do you think?

> You say "It's wild. I don't think I'll ever get used to how VR drinks can carry such unique and accurate sensations."  
Iris raises an eyebrow.  
"Oh, you mean this stuff isn't real?"  
You smile and shake your head.

> You say "This again? Didn't we already do the 'just woke up here' routine? Or do you more mean, how, like, it might as well be real from our perspective, and that bit?"  
Iris nods.  
"Yes, that's what I mean. Where do you stand on that, out of curiosity?"  
You shrug your shoulders.

> You say "I respect it. Like, shared experiences in VR are just as real as any other. In shared worlds like these, everything is real in a way, just not a physical one. It is a virtual REALITY, after all."  
Iris smiles and nods as you agree with her.  
"Absolutely. I mean, here we are talking and drinking, just like we would at an IRL meet, right?"  
You nod.

> You say "I know people that have had entire relationships in VR. Especially with more and more games supporting intimate contact as a baseline standard. Hell, I've made a few models for people for that sort of thing. Matching up your body matters a lot, from what I hear."  
Iris coughs.  
"Uhh, well... anyway, most people, like myself for example, wouldn't look as... attractive as you do with our body matched up. That dress is gorgeous."  
You blush a bit.

> You say "Oh, please don't give me so much credit. This slender catgirl avatar, though matching in proportions, doesn't show the world-weariness that years in Xion have put in me. I appreciate the compliment, though!"  
Iris smiles.  
"You're very welcome. You picked a good one, if I do say so myself."  
The two of you clink glasses and drink deeply once again.

> You say "Say, Iris, how come you didn't dress up for the party? If it is alright that I ask. Not that you don't ROCK that ranger look, I mean, damn girl, but still. Little out of place amongst all the posh getups here."  
Iris looks down into her drink, her ears drooping a bit.  
"I dunno. Just... I dunno. I just don't feel that into it, I guess."  
You reach out and touch her shoulder softly.  
"What do you mean?"  
Iris sighs.

> You say "Sorry if I upset you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."  
Iris shakes her head.  
"No, it's OK. I'm just a little moody tonight, that's all, sorry."  
Iris perks up suddenly, a smile forcing its way back to her face.

> You say "Still. I'm sorry. For what it is worth, moody or not, I am thoroughly enjoying your company."  
Iris smiles.  
"Thank you. And same to you, Eden."  
With the mood lightened once again, the two of you continue your conversation for the rest of the night.

> Eventually, Minai makes her way back over to you two, sitting besides you as Catia stands and motions for everyone's attention.  
"She announcing the start of the PvP event?" you whisper to Minai as the noise of the room quiets to a low murmur.  
Minai nods her head, gesturing to you to pay attention.  
Catia raises her voice, soon loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.  
"Alright everyone, listen up! The event is going to start soon. You all know the deal; participants will split into squads of four and we will all head to the Old Battleground, zone 27."  
Someone out of sight yells out "over-eighties!", which causes a few laughs.

> You spare a glance at Minai and mouth "over-eighties?" with confusion on your face.  
Minai giggles, partaking in the gentle mockery.  
"I'll explain later."  
Catia continues.  
"Very funny. I'll be participating in this one too, so I would watch my back if I was foolish enough to heckle the guild leader!"  
This earns a few more laughs, and Catia smiles as they die down.  
"Anyways. Teams of 4, Old Battleground, zone 27. The prize, as usual, is Exalted guild status until the next event, and all the nonsense that comes with it. You all know the drill."  
She looks around, ensuring everyone is listening, before continuing.  
"The event will start in 10 minutes. Go get your teams organized and be prepared to head to the portal when it is ready."  
Catia pauses, a wicked smile forming on her face.   
"One last thing. This time, we are going to a public zone. You all know what that means."  
The room goes silent, staring at Catia. You watch as they all get the same vicious expression their leader holds, a wave of sudden bloodlust engulfing them.  
"You see any non-Zealots..."  
Catia continues as cheers begin to erupt.  
"You slaughter them all!"

> You look to Iris and Minai, and their reactions to the roars of the crowd.  
Iris' eyes, shining a second ago with mirth, now spark with eager ferocity. Minai looks much the same, her features twisted into a savage snarl, her teeth bared and looking ready to tear at flesh.  
As the roars of the crowd die down and the room separates into teams, you look to them both.

> You say "I now understand why you are all called the Zealots. That was quite the energy."  
Iris nods, her earlier bloodlust fading away, a slight smile on her face.  
"Yeah, we're pretty bloodthirsty."  
She chuckles darkly for a moment.

> You say "Took me a little aback, I'll be honest. Especially you, Minai -- you sure you are a healer?"  
Maniacal laughter escapes from Minai's mouth, the girl leaning back in her chair.  
"Of course! I'm not a Zealot officer for nothing, though. This is kind of our thing."  
Iris looks at Minai for a moment, a smirk on her face.  
"Alright, let us go then!"

> You say "Aye. Let's go find Catia."  
The two girls stand up, and you follow suit. All three of you head out of the room and into the hallway, as Iris looks around and finds a staircase leading to the entrance hall.


	5. PvP

> You down the leveling potion on the way, increasing your stats for a day so you can fight alongside the others.  
Once you reach the entrance hall, you find Catia standing in front of a massive doorway. As you all arrive she turns to face the three of you.

> You say "That door the portal?"  
"Correct. That door leads to the Old Battleground. Now, before we head through, I'm going to go over our team roles."  
Catia walks over to a nearby table and picks up a stack of cards.  
She pulls out a notepad and begins to read off information.  
Catia goes on to break down each of your roles and your primary job as part of the party. Your job, as a Stalker Psionic, is to slay enemy psionics and harass the opposition. Psionics are rare, so they are a high-priority target. Most of them don't expect to meet another psion, and no one knows that your team has one. That, coupled with puppeting hard-to-hit targets so that Catia or Iris can slay them while staying out of sight, is your primary objective.   
Once she is done explaining, she nods to you all and steps through the doorway.

> You say "Alright. Stealth squad Iris and Eden is a go. Ready?"  
Your partner nods and Minai smiles, and the three of you step through. As you do, the portal behind you collapses and is gone.  
Before you stands a massive ruined city. The city is split into four quadrants, with a giant ziggurat in the center. The area is decayed and all of the buildings appear to be dilapidated or destroyed.

> You say "Wow, I can see how this place got its name. Old Battleground indeed. What happened here to wreck it?"  
"A war between three wizards, as far as I know. A couple thousand years back. The city has been left to decay ever since."

> You say "Damn. Right, anyways. PvP. Okay. Alright, Catia. Where we going?"  
Catia points to a nearby building, a faint blue glow emanating from the top floor.  
"Someone set up wards there and didn't mask them well. It'll be a beacon for others. Let's lurk around the outskirts and try to pick people off as they approach the building."

> You peer over to the structure. "Could Iris and I be in the adjacent building there? That way we can support you and Minai from above as you engage people."  
"Sure thing. You'll have a better angle to shoot from overlooking the streets, too. Let's get to it."  
With that, you split up into pairs, heading to your designated locations.

> You follow Iris' lead as the two of you stealthily approach the building.  
The pair of you creep through the city, sticking to the shadows. As you edge up to a wall, you look up. Iris casts a levitation spell, and the two of you scale the wall using magic. This is followed by more climbing as you make your way to your destination.  
Once you reach the fourth floor of the building, you edge over to a windowsill and peek outside. You find Minai kneeling behind a sandbag emplacement, her staff in her hands. Catia is crouching beside her.

> You cast Psychic Vision, looking for enemy team silhouettes through the walls.  
You peer out into the city through your psionic lenses. You faintly make out several figures moving along the streets, all armored and approaching the building opposite yours. They look set to pass right by Catia and Minai.

> You whisper to Iris. "On the left, coming towards them. At least four, all armored. Can you signal Catia?"  
Iris nods. She lifts her hand, a glowing sigil materializing under it. She presses it to the wall, then lifts her other hand to press another one on the wall. They glow for a moment, before fading from existence.  
"Done."  
You peer through your lenses again. You see Catia quickly glance over her shoulder, before turning her attention to the approaching group.

> You say "What should I do? Dominate when they attack, or?"  
Iris nods. "Dominate. Have one open themselves to attack. Catia and I will kill them."  
You nod, and prepare to use your powers.

> You wait until Catia or Iris starts the ambush.  
"Be ready," Iris quietly breathes.  
You wait patiently as the group moves into view. You see them more clearly now that they are in the open. They appear to be human, and are armored in a bizarre bronze-colored metal.

> You say "Cute matching armor. I think I recognize a few of them from the party."  
"I recognize some, too."  
The group approaches the building, stopping in front of it. They are a few feet away from Catia and show no sign of noticing her.  
They appear to be looking around cautiously. After a moment, one of the figures steps forward. He's taller and much more muscular than the others, his armor darker and more ornate.

> You prepare to cast Dominate on Iris or Catia's signal.  
The leader holds up a hand, and the other three stop moving. Then, he leans in towards the building entrance. He squints at it, before leaning in even further.  
He recoils as a magical bolt emerges from the ground and slams into his chest, seemingly a trap. He falls backwards into the hands of his friends, who quickly cast healing spells on their team captain.  
Iris signals, and you nod.

> You cast Dominate on the leader, compelling him to put his arms in the air and open himself up to attacks.  
You take control of the leader of the group, using a quick burst of psychic energy to force the man to raise his hands into the air. As you do so, you feel a sharp pain lance through your head.

> You maintain concentration as much as you can, recalling Iris' words about how Dominate takes effort to cast.  
The pain in your head intensifies, but you maintain control over the Captain. As he freezes and his party members panic, Catia charges from her hiding space and Iris begins firing her bow. You feel your nose start to bleed, but you ignore it for now.  
Iris' arrows strike home, and you quickly transfer your control to one of the subordinates. You force her to the ground as Catia rushes forward with her greatsword, taking advantage of the opportunity. She stabs her sword downwards, straight through the skull of your dominated target. 

> You release the Dominate spell and watch as your party members eliminate the last two enemies.  
You release your hold and clutch your head, grateful for the release of the mounting pressure. The remaining soldiers panic and charge towards Catia, who parries one attack and smacks the other one aside, opening him up to an attack from Iris. The man is riddled with arrows as the other soldier panics and runs. He makes it a few meters before stopping, purple energy swirling around him as his skin turns pale and gaunt. You see similar energy around Minai as she drains the life from the man, and the street goes quiet.

> You say "Ugh... Iris, do you think Minai could heal this spell feedback? Or is this just something psionics deal with?"  
Iris frowns as she pokes at your head. "Maybe. Not sure how much it'll help though. I think this is partly due to your inexperience with the skill, as well as just being a reality of your class."

> You say "I get why Stalker isn't a popular choice now..."  
"Indeed. I think you'll find that many of your abilities will have these sorts of... repercussions." Iris says.  
Iris helps you up, and you rest for a moment while she peers out towards Catia and Minai.

> You say "What's the plan? We moving locations, or?"  
"Yes. It's likely the team inside still knows nothing, but we can't risk it. We have to keep moving."  
"I agree." you say.  
"Good. Then let's go." Iris says.

> You follow Iris as you two reposition. "How many Zealot teams are there, anyways? Is Catia keeping track of who is left?"  
"Not many. Maybe a dozen. And yeah, the team leaders inform Catia when they go down, so she can tell who is still standing and when to call it."

> You say "Understood. ...this is kind of stressful."  
"What is?"

> You say "You know, this! Sneaking around in a PvP zone, fighting players. I don't normally do this kind of thing!"  
Iris giggles softly, and grabs your hand. You give her a look.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm comforting you. Gods, newbies are adorable."

> You say "Ugh, when you say it like that, I feel pathetic."  
Iris smiles.  
"Maybe you are. It's cute, though."  
You feel your face heat up, causing her to laugh again.  
"Alright, let's move."

> You say "Yes, ma'am. We meeting up with Catia and Minai soon?"  
"Yeah, they're waiting for us further up. We don't want to risk running into any Zealots by accident, so are taking it slow."  
You nod and walk along with Iris. After a few minutes of nervous silence, you feel your head pulse with pain. You groan and slow down, putting a hand on your head. Iris stops, noticing the change in your demeanor.

> You say "Head just hurt... doesn't feel like spell blowback."  
You close your eyes and take a few deep breaths. Your head pounds, but it's not the horrible pain that comes with spell blowback.

> You cast Mental Shield, wary of an attack.  
You close your eyes and draw upon your psionic energy, visualizing a thick, dense shield forming around your mind. Your head pounds once more, but the pain subsides almost instantly. You open your eyes and smile.

> You say "Got it. Shield helped. Does that mean another Psion was attacking me, or just one in the area, or?"  
Iris frowns.  
"Not sure. Something's not right. Keep your shield up, I'm going to try something."

> You say "Okay. We should also find Catia and Minai, quick. Would feel a lot safer with us all together."  
"Right."  
Iris closes her eyes and touches the ground. There is a slight spark beneath her fingers that quickly subsides. She stands, and motions for you to follow.  
"It's this way."  
You follow her lead, walking through the city. After a few minutes, the two of you find Catia and Minai waiting near a wall.  
"Took you two long enough," Catia says.

> You say "Sorry. I'm not used to being a high level psion. Took a lot out of me."  
"No problem, Eden," Minai says, winking at you. "Take things at your pace."  
"More Zealots are nearby. Come on, let's go," Catia orders, standing.  
Catia leads the way, with you, Iris, and Minai following.

> You say "Hey, Catia. Are there any other psionics in the Zealots? My head started pounding as we got near here."  
Catia frowns.  
"Yes. Just one is participating, though a powerful one. His name is Victor. Weird bloke. Very dependable in raids, though."

> You say "Wait, tall dapper looking guy? Super in-character? I think I met him."  
Catia nods.  
"Yes, that's him. He's not a bad guy once you get to know him, but he takes the whole in-character thing a bit too far."

> You say "Any idea what he could be doing that would be causing these... psionic waves, I guess? Feels like they crash over my shield every ten seconds or so."  
"Not a clue. I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes to psionics. Iris, you have any idea?"  
Iris shrugs. The group slows down as you approach an intersection.  
"Which way?" Catia asks.  
"Left," you say immediately.  
The others look at you.  
"Why?" Minai asks.

> You say "The energy is stronger that way. I assume we are looking to take Victor out?"  
Catia nods, smiling.  
"Yes. Let's go."  
Catia leads the way once more, turning left at the intersection. Your heart beats faster as you approach a large tower in the distance.

> You scroll through your skill list as you approach the tower, trying to guess what Victor could possibly be casting to emit this much energy.  
As you get closer to the tower, you learn more about your spell list. You can create small, fast-travel portals that you've named Warp Gaps. They can't sustain too much weight, but they're fine for yourself or another person. You can create small rifts in reality with a short cooldown, useful for escape or crowd control.

> You remember the skill due to how useful it sounds, and keep looking, particularly keeping an eye out for anything with long or continuous casting time.  
You scroll down through the list of skills. One catches your eye, and you stop on it.   
It's called Psi Nova, and seems to cause a devastating blast with a massive area of effect. Once charged, it is impossible to stop from detonation without the continuous effort of the caster. It causes enormous mental strain and will instantly kill the caster when set off, but can wipe out a large number of creatures in an instant, friend and foe alike. 

> You say "Hey, do you think he could be casting this? Psi Nova?"  
Catia looks over your shoulder.  
"Possibly. It's a powerful spell, if that's what he's casting. I can't imagine why he would detonate himself, though."

> You say "Maybe it is a dead man's trigger?"  
Iris looks worried.  
"He wouldn't... he couldn't..."  
Catia shrugs.  
"It's possible. Let's just hope he didn't."

> You say "Could we... hm. I might have an idea, but let's just keep going for now. How many teams are left alive, Catia?"  
"Four, last I heard. One is low-manpower and should be dealt with shortly. Another is likely hunting down the weak one right now, one is us, and the other is led by Victor."

> You say "What if I were to set up a Warp Gap here, and if Victor detonates himself, I'll drop the other end and then at least one of us can slip through and survive the blast?"  
The group looks at you.  
"Then... then what do we do once we're through?" Iris asks.

> You say "I don't know. I would hope that we would be the last team standing at that point and win?"  
"What if there's another team inside?" Catia asks.

> You say "Then Victor kills them too and we still win."  
"It's a risky plan," Minai says.  
Iris sighs.  
"Might be our only shot, though. I am down to try it."

> You nod and keep moving towards the tower. "I'm surprised the number of teams dropped so quickly. We only took out one, right? Unless you two ran into trouble while Iris and I were cut off."  
Minai smiles, baring her teeth.  
"More like one of them ran into trouble. Us, that is. We were the trouble. For them."  
Catia nods.  
"The two of us are not to be underestimated."

> You softly whistle and raise an eyebrow. "Okay, point taken. Damn."  
The plan goes on ahead, as you soon see the tower ahead. It's large and round, a solid construction of brick with no windows or anything around the base.

> You say "What's the plan of attack, boss?"  
Catia looks at the tower, biting her lip in concentration.  
"I don't see an entrance. The thing is just solid brick. I bet there's an illusion covering the entrance somewhere."

> You cast Veilsight and look for an illusory wall covering an entrance into the tower.  
You scan the area and quickly see an illusory wall that seems out of place compared to the rest of the environment.  
"I found it. There's an illusion covering an entrance over there."  
Catia nods.  
"Okay, let's go."  
Catia walks towards the wall and disappears into it just a few steps away.  
Iris goes through next.

> You stop Minai before she goes in. "Hey, Minai. Let's have an after-party, just the four of us, when we are done. I'll be sure to leave you and Catia alone at some point."  
Minai's eyes widen and she smiles. "Oh, will you? That's perfect. Yeah, I can work with that."

> You say "You owe me if you two hook up!"  
Minai nods and giggles.  
"Deal," she says as she disappears into the wall.


	6. Roleplayers...

> You follow your party members in.  
You enter the wall and find yourself in a well-lit room with a solid white floor. The room is empty otherwise. Your friends are on edge, carefully inching forward.

> You cast Veilsight again and look for nagical boobytraps.  
You scan the room and spot a shimmering red light on the ceiling directly above the doorway you just came through.

> You say "There's a magical light signature above the door we came in... Doesn't seem like a trap? I'm not sure."  
"There's a what?" Minai asks.  
"A red light on the ceiling above the door," you say.  
"I'll take a look," Minai says, her eyes flashing as she casts a spell.  
"It's some kind of magical sensor. It noticed us as soon as we entered the room."

> You say "Great, so they know we are coming."  
"No doing this quietly, then," Iris says.  
"Let's do it," Catia says, her greatsword shining in her hands as it turns into a silver and black warhammer. "Time to break some faces."

> You grimly nod and follow Catia's lead as your team searches for the enemy.  
You follow Catia as she walks along the wall. She moves slowly and steadily, her head twisting back and forth as she scans the room for targets.  
Iris suddenly stops, her ear twitching.

> You stop as well, waiting.  
"There's someone behind that door!" she whispers.  
"How many?" Catia asks, not turning around.  
"Just one... I think."

> You quietly cast Veilsight and check the door for magical signatures.  
You squint at the door, but don't see anything out of the ordinary.

> You say "Don't see any magic traps..."  
"Just a second," Iris says.  
Suddenly, the door flies open and you see a haggard-looking man holding a crossbow. He looks surprised to see you as he lets out a curse.

> You say "Catia, get him!"  
Catia hurtles her warhammer at the man, who backpedals as quickly as he can.  
The hammer hits the man in the chest and knocks him back into the wall.

> You concentrate and cast Mindblast at the wounded man with your psionics.  
You focus and release the psionic energy inside you. You aim directly for the man's mind, releasing a blast of burning psychic energy. He lets out a pitiful scream as it fries his mind.

> You say "One down, three to go."  
Catia nods and motions towards the next door.  
"Open it."  
Iris walks forward and opens the door.  
Immediately, a hail of bolts flies out from the doorway. You see them, too late, and brace yourself for impact.  
The bolts fly into you, and you feel blood begin to trickle down your skin.

> You say "Minai, help!"  
Minai steps forward and begins to chant and you feel the bolts wriggle free of your chest and fall to the ground as your skin knits back together.

> "Thanks," you pant, as you look towards where the bolts came from.  
You see a burly, bearded man holding a crossbow; his finger still on the trigger. He must have been ready when you opened the door. 

> You stay back and let Catia and Iris take him out.   
You back up, staying out of sight.   
Catia leaps forward, smashing into the man with both feet and knocking him to the ground as he fires his crossbow into the ceiling. He cries out and lets go of the crossbow as he falls.  
Catia drops to the ground, landing on top of him and knocking the air out of his lungs. He grunts in pain. Iris charges forward and you see the quick sheen of a knife as she stabs him in the throat, and then everything goes quiet.

> You say "Okay. Wow. Two down, then. Just a mage and Victor left?"  
"That's what it seems like," Catia nods. "Come on, we need to find him."  
You follow Catia as she walks further into the building, stepping over the two corpses in the doorway.

> You say "The energy waves are coming from the top. Dude must fancy himself a raid boss or something."  
"Let's do it," you nod.  
You walk up the elevator and approach Victor's room. You can feel the energy waves strongly here, pulsing and vibrating through the walls.

> You say "Okay. So, let's assume the enemy mage is also in here. What's the plan?"  
Catia immediately draws her warhammer, stepping forward to bash the door open.

> You say "Oh okay alright let's go then jeez"  
You follow behind her, staying back a bit.  
Catia kicks the door down and rushes in, the rest of you filing in after her.

> You look for the unknown Mage.  
You walk inside and immediately see a robed figure, holding his hands out. A flash of purple illuminates the room as lightning seems to cover him, arcing off into the walls and floor.  
He smiles.  
"Ah. A Mind Flayer. And royalty, no less! What an honor! I was not expecting you so soon, but I am happy to see you."

> You roll your eyes. "Roleplayers..." you grumble as you cast Dominate on the figure.  
You send out a wave of psychic energy, smashing directly into his mind and tearing through his defenses. He grunts as his body writhes in pain and submits to the skill.

> You puppet the mage and have him tilt his head back, baring his throat for Catia.  
You send the order through your Dominate, and the mage immediately follows it. He leans his head back, opening his throat for Catia's weapon.  
Catia grunts as she slams the warhammer into his neck, nearly tearing his head off and staining the wall with a burst of blood.

> You release your hold of the dead mage and prepare yourself for the wave of pain that comes from casting Dominate.  
As you release your hold on the mage, you feel a sharp pounding in your head, as if someone has punched you in the mind. You grunt and step back, shaking your head to regain your focus.

> You say "Victor is just a little further in... I can feel his Psi Nova strongly now. Let me take the lead, okay? I have an idea."  
Catia nods, stepping back. You walk forward through the doorway and see Victor. He is chained to a large altar, with dozens of candles placed around him.

> You say "Victor, what the fuck? Good gods, man, this is just a PvP event."  
Victor chuckles, his head dropping low. He breathes heavily, and then releases a burst of energy that causes you to fall back.  
"Really? You're going to say that?" he asks.

> You sigh loudly. "Okay, fine. I can do this. Role-playing," you mutter as you shake your head. "Victor, have you gone mad? I can feel the energy you hold back from here. You would turn yourself into a bomb, just to wipe us out?!"  
"I did it for us. You never saw it, but the world was falling to pieces. I can't describe how many times in my life I saw a city destroyed by riots or war."

> You say "So you hasten the process!? I beseech thee, look at yourself! What sorry fantasy of peace do you seek?"  
"What sorry fantasy of peace do I seek?" he asks. "I am giving this world order and structure! If there is peace, then the people will thrive. This world needs a reset to achieve that!"

> You say "You don't have to do this, Victor. I can feel the energy inside you, I can feel you still fighting it. I know your hesitation. There is a way out!"  
"Hesitation?" he asks. "I know where my path is. I do not waver, creature. The only path is the right one."

> You slowly approach the chained Victor, hands up in a gesture of peace. "Let me help you. Let me share the burden. If we pool our strength, I can ease your suffering. Or, if you will not be deterred... I will add my psychic power to yours, and the peace through absolution you desire can be made real."  
Victor chuckles. "I don't think so. Your tricks don't work on me, creature. I am strong enough to resist anything you could ever muster."  
You stop in front of him.

> You put your hands on his chest. "Then have my blessing. Release your power. Level this city, and let all be still."  
You close your eyes and start to push your energy into Victor. He tries to resist at first, but he accepts it when he sees the futility of resistance.

> You wait until you feel him release the Psi Nova bomb, then cast Warp Gap and teleport you both out of the tower and far away from your friends.  
You let your energy flood into Victor for a few seconds, then quickly trigger Warp Gap as you feel his power surge and pass the point of no return.  
The two of you materialize outside the city, for but a moment, before Victor's body is obliterated before you and everything goes white.


	7. Wait, Livestream?!

> You respawn in your personal quarters.  
You wake up in familiar surroundings. You walk out of your bedroom and sigh, stretching.

> You say "Freaking roleplayers. Thank goodness I actually watched those awful JRPG cutscenes a couple weeks ago... what meaningless drivel. Ridiculous."  
You begin the long walk back to the Zealot guild hall, grumbling to yourself the entire time. 

> You say "They better have won that thing. If I had to spout that nonsense for nothing, I'm gonna be pissed."  
You arrive at the guild hall, and find it quite noisy. Everyone has their eyes glued to floating screens, watching what seems to be the PvP event.

> You say "Catia's squad still up?"  
One of the Zealots sitting in a chair looks over. "Yeah, they... Wait, are you the one that did the Warp Gap sacrifice?!"

> You say "Hm? Oh, yeah, that was me. Wait, does that mean everyone heard all the things I said?!"  
The Zealots burst into laughter. "Hahaha, you said those things on live-stream! Thousands heard it!"  
Your eyes widen in horror and embarrassment.

> You say "Ugh, fucking roleplayers! I swear, I'm gonna kill him if I get a reputation for that shit..."  
The Zealots laugh and pat you on the back, as you sit in a chair and slump down.  
"Hey, cheer up! It's not that bad!" one of them says.

> You say "At least tell me my team is winning."  
They chuckle.   
"There are only four people left alive. Three of them are your squad," one says.

> You say "Okay. Cool. Worth it, then. Ugh, they owe me. They better get back quick so I can yell at them. Someone get me a drink..."  
They laugh and soon, a drink is handed to you. You down it in one go, not realizing just how strong it is.  
"Whoa... H-hey, slow down!"

> You say "It's fine. I need this. I'll just have Minai heal my drunkenness later..."  
Your attention turns to the screens, where you see Catia, Iris, and Minai dueling a knight in black armor.

> You say "They seem to be having fun. ...kinda scary."  
"They've earned it," someone says.  
You turn to see Victor enter the room.

> You say "Ugh, you! Making me say all that garbage! On livestream! God DAMNIT, Victor!"  
Victor chuckles as he walks over to you.  
"Don't worry. I do it to everyone."  
You turn bright red in anger and embarrassment.  
"I'm gonna kill you."  
He laughs.  
"You make for good entertainment. Everyone loved it, I'm sure."  
You angrily try to stand up, but stumble and fall to the floor, which makes everyone laugh.

> You say "Whatever, nerd. It got you to hold back the bomb until I teleported us out. I did what I had to. Did you see that coming, by the way?"  
"No, it was brilliant. If you hadn't done that, I would have totally killed us all. This was a much more interesting ending, though."

> You say "Ugh. Whatever. I guess."  
Victor sits down on the chair next to you.  
"How's the event going? Has your squad won yet?"

> "They're toying with the last one now," you say, gesturing at the screens showing the match. "Should be wrapping up any minute."  
"Oh yeah? Well, I think your girl's about to wrap up the final kill."  
You watch as Iris finishes off the knight.

> You say "Whaddya mean, 'my girl'? I barely know her. She's just flirty."  
"Oh, I'm sure," Victor says as the event concludes and the room erupts in cheers.  
The noise drowns out your protestations as your squad struts around, preparing to teleport back to the guild hall.

> You stand up and clap along with the crowd.  
Victor stays quiet, watching with amusement as your companions stride into the room. Several people come up to your squad, shouting their names and cheering.  
"Good job, guys," you say as you elbow through the crowd towards them.  
"Good job us? Good job yourself! Your stunt saved us," Catia says as she gives you a hug.  
As your squad gathers, they begin to chant your name, and the crowd follows.

> You turn beet red and grab your nearest teammate and hide behind them.  
As the chanting dies down, your teammates drag you to the bar, laughing as you steam.

> You say "Hey, you three. What do you say to an after party, just the four of us? I could use a bit of decompression."  
You look at Iris and Catia.  
"Sure, sounds good," Iris says.  
"I'm in," Catia nods.  
You turn to Minai and wink as she blushes.  
"Absolutely," she says. 

> You say "I suppose you gotta give a speech or something first, Catia?"  
"Yeah, thanks to you, I'm the champion and guild leader. Can't let the chance to give a good speech go. You three want to find a spot? Half an hour, and we'll meet up?"  
"Cool," you say.   
Iris and Minai nod in agreement.

> You say "So, you two, know any good spots?"  
"You can't go wrong with the tavern on fifth street," Minai says.  
Iris nods in agreement.  
"Yeah, I second that," she smiles.

> You say "Sounds rustic. I'm in. I know it won't actually fill my stomach, but even virtual food sounds great right now."  
You, Iris, and Minai exit the guild hall, chuckling as Catia's voice booms out over the crowd behind you.


	8. Wingwoman Eden, Reporting For Duty

> You say "Lead the way, you two. PvP champ or not, I've still barely played this game!"  
You follow them down the street, around corners, and between buildings. Soon, you find yourself in a large tavern, filled with enough people to have a comfortable din while still allowing privacy.

> You look for an open booth and point it out.  
You, Iris, and Minai claim an empty booth near the back, laughing as you sit down. Iris sits next to you, with Minai opposite you both.  
Iris orders drinks and a bowl of house soup each from the waitress, then turns to you.  
"My treat tonight," she says. "Trust me. The soup is the right choice."

> "I'll trust you on that!" you say, leaning back in your seat. "I swear, Minai, when you invited me to a guild party I in no way expected this kind of excitement. You Zealots are wild."  
Minai laughs.  
"This is nothing. You should see us when there's a wedding."  
You raise an eyebrow, and the two of them laugh as the drinks and soup arrive.

> You dig into the meal.  
The three of you enjoy the meal, laughing and joking as you do.

> You say "This is nice. This is really nice. I think I needed this night out, so to speak. Thank you both."  
Minai and Iris smile.  
"Our pleasure, dork," Iris says, as Minai nods.  
"You're a good friend, Eden," Minai adds. "I'm happy you made it."

> "Eh, don't 'good friend' me yet, Minai. I'll earn that later, after Catia gets here," you say with a wink. "We can talk again then."  
Minai laughs, as Iris raises an eyebrow.  
"Looking forward to it," Minai says.

> You wave a hand noncommittally towards Iris. "Just promised her a favor. I'll explain later. Nothing ominous, I promise."  
Iris nods, and the three of you begin discussing your lives as you eat  
Iris is tight-lipped about her past, but a fine conversation partner otherwise.   
Eventually, Catia arrives, and slides her way into the booth next to Minai.

> You say "Hey, guild leader. How'd the victory gloat go?"  
Catia smirks.  
"It went well. I didn't even get booed."  
"Yet," Minai says under her breath.  
Catia rolls her eyes as she looks at you.

> You say "We got soup on the way for you already. Only made it through one round of drinks without you, I promise!"  
"My hero," Catia says.

> You say "Please. We're all heroes today. You tore those bastards apart earlier, Catia! And Minai, for a healer, you are terrifying in a fight!"  
Minai and Catia laugh.  
"How so?" Minai asks in between laughs.

> You say "You like, drained a dude's life! Nevermind that you and Catia single-handedly took down most of a team while Iris and I were sneaking around the long way."  
Catia laughs and throws an arm around Minai, not noticing her blush as she does so.  
"What can I say? We're badasses," she says with a gleam in her eye.

> You wink at the blushing Minai and flag down an NPC to order another round of drinks.  
You order a drink, then lean back in the booth.  
"We're all pretty cool people, right?" you say, raising an eyebrow.  
"Definitely," Iris says with a nod.  
"Y- yeah! We are!" Minai says, smiling.

> You chat more amongst the four of you for a while, doing your best to wingwoman Minai whenever possible.  
For the next few hours, you enjoy talking to the others.

> You say "Gosh, it is getting hot in here. I kind of want to take a walk outside real quick to cool off. Iris, wanna come with? Can leave these two goofballs to hold down the booth."  
"Yeah, sure," Iris says.  
You get up from the booth, and Iris follows you as you head outside. The fresh air cools you down quickly, and the sun is just setting over the city.

> You say "I presume you've figured out my motive?"  
"Of course," Iris says.  
She leans against you, smiling as she does so.  
"I thought so," you respond, smiling back.

> You say "I think they're cute together. I'm pretty sure Minai only invited me to help her hook up with Catia. I guess, not being a guild member, she assumed I wouldn't gossip that much."  
Iris chuckles.  
"Well, I guess that was a logical conclusion," she says.  
"Still, it's nice that she trusts me," you respond.  
"Indeed," Iris says. "It's also why you're here talking to me instead, correct?"  
"Maybe it is," you respond with a smirk.

> You turn to look at Iris. "Maybe there's more than that, though. Unless I'm misunderstanding YOUR motive?"  
Iris shifts her weight uncomfortably.  
"Maybe there is," she says quietly.  
You lean in and rest your head on her shoulder, grinning.  
Happily, Iris smiles at you.

> You say "Didn't expect this night to end up in two hookups, but the way this is going, looks like all four of our little group are going to have a good night."  
Iris chuckles.  
"I suppose we are," she murmurs.  
You rest your hand on her hip, looking into her eyes.  
There's an electricity in the air that you haven't felt in a while.

> You say "We can't just... leave the others at the tavern. But... maybe after, you want to find somewhere private?"  
Iris' smile widens, and she nods.  
"I think that can be arranged," she says.  
You lean in to kiss her, and she happily accepts. You bring your face up again to look at her, smiling.  
"Come on," you say. "Let's go back inside."  
Iris nods, and the two of you head back into the tavern.

> "Wonder if they are making out yet," you whisper to Iris as you head back to the booth where Minai and Catia are sitting.  
Iris chuckles.  
"Only one way to find out," she says.  
You return to the booth, and your two friends are sitting there.  
"Did you two figure things out?" Minai asks as the two of you sit down.  
You look at Iris, who gently kicks you under the table.

> You say "Oh, uh, yeah. Nice and cooled down. How about you two?"  
Minai and Catia smile at each other.  
"I think we did," Catia says.

> You raise an eyebrow at Minai and give a questioning thumbs up.  
"I'd say so," Minai says, returning the thumbs up.  
The four of you talk for awhile as the hour grows later, thoroughly enjoying each other's company.

> You say "It's getting kind of late, everyone. Should we retire for the evening?"  
Catia nods.  
"I think that's a good idea," she says.  
Iris looks at you and smiles.  
"I suppose we should get going," she says.

> You say "Thank you again for inviting me out tonight, Minai. I had a wonderful time. I would love to log on more often."  
"Of course," Minai says. "Anytime you want to hang out, I'm up for it."

> "You owe me details tomorrow morning, don't forget," you say with a smirk, glancing between her and Catia.  
Minai's cheeks redden.  
"Of course," she says, while Catia looks at you, clueless.  
The four of you get up from the booth, pay, and leave the tavern. Your virtual buzz fades as you do, leaving you sober, albeit with a comfortable warmth in your stomach.


	9. Under The Moonlight

> You hug your companions goodbye before turning to Iris. "Well? Where shall we go?"  
Iris smiles.  
"There's a small park nearby with a lot of trees," she says. "I find it to be quite beautiful."

> "Moonlight stroll it is, then," you say, offering her a hand."  
Iris smiles as she takes your hand. The two of you meander down the city streets and begin the walk to the park.

> You say "Just to make sure, Iris, you are single, right?"  
Iris smiles.  
"Of course," she says.  
"Good," you say. "Because I really want to kiss you right now."  
"I was hoping you'd say that," Iris says.

> You stop, lean in, and kiss her softly under a streetlight.  
Iris wraps her arms around your shoulders as she leans in to kiss you back. Your lips touch, gently, before both of you push closer in further, bodies pressing against each other.

> You run your fingers through her hair, marveling at how real this all feels, VR or otherwise.  
Iris pulls you in closer by the fabric of your dress, and you can feel the warmth of her chest against yours.  
You continue for some time before parting, both of your hearts pounding.

> You wordlessly take her hand and continue towards the park, smiling.  
You arrive at the park after a brisk ten minute walk. The park is beautiful this time of night; the only lights that illuminate it are the stars and moon, filtered through the softly swaying leaves of the trees that surround the path.

> You say "It's beautiful..."  
Iris smiles at you.  
"It really is," Iris says.  
You squeeze her hand, and the two of you walk through the park.

> You say "Do you do this often? Charm strangers with your beautiful eyes and a romantic night, that is."  
Iris laughs.  
"You flatter me," she says. "And not often. Not saying it has never happened, but..."

> You laugh. "I knew that you knew what you were doing! Well, rest assured, it's working."  
Iris smiles.  
"Good to know," Iris says. "I'm glad."  
You walk on, eventually reaching a dense grove of trees. You step into the circle of trees as Iris leads you along and stop upon reaching a small clearing.

> You look up at the unobstructed night sky.  
Iris looks up, as well.  
"I've been playing this game for a year now," she says. "And I never realized just how beautiful the stars were until I saw them from here."

> You say "I can see why you wanted to go here."  
Iris smiles.  
"It's perfect, isn't it?" Iris says.  
The two of you sit down on the soft ground, leaning against each other.  
"So..." Iris says. "What now?

> You say "You tell me, Iris. What would two young women do under the moonlight, hidden from view in a secluded clearing?"  
Iris blushes.  
"I think those two women would do whatever their hearts yearned for," she says, her voice barely above a whisper.  
You lean in close to her ear, her cheek brushing against yours.

> "I know what mine desires. Does yours too?" you whisper in her ear, nudging it slightly with the tip of your nose before pulling back.  
"Yes," Iris whispers, shuddering and tilting her head back in reaction to your touch.  
You lean in and press your lips against hers, your heart beating faster than it ever has before. The two of you kiss gently at first, before it intensifies.  
You wraps your arms around her shoulders as you embrace her, pulling her closer. You feel her fingers move upwards along the back of your scalp, causing you to break away from the kiss and lean your head back for a moment as the sensation runs through you. You take a deep breath as she runs her fingers through your hair.  
"How does it feel?" Iris asks.

> "Wonderful," you murmur as you lean in and kiss the base of her neck, a few inches above her left collarbone.  
She shivers as she closes her eyes, taking a deep breath and releasing it. She runs her fingers through your hair once more before taking a handful of it and gently pulling your head back, baring your neck in kind. She releases your hair as her lips make contact with the crook of your neck, kissing it softly.

> You arch your back and let out a hiss of breath, squeezing Iris closer to you as you close your eyes.  
She traces her fingers along your chest as she kisses your neck, moving upwards to kiss you on the lips once more.  
"I want you to do something for me," Iris whispers, looking into your eyes.

> You say "Yes?"  
"I want you to roll over on your back," Iris says.  
You look at her, a bit confused.  
"Oh?" you ask.  
"Just do it," she replies.

> You do as she commands, untangling yourself from her embrace and laying back upon the cool grass. "Like this?" you ask.  
You stare at Iris as she crawls on top of you, straddling your pelvis. She runs her fingers through your hair once more before leaning in to kiss the top of your head.  
"You're beautiful," you whisper.  
"You're gorgeous," Iris says, lifting up her shirt and unbuckling the various clasps.

> You gaze at the woman as she bares herself before you.  
She lets her shirt fall to her sides as she leans in and kisses you once more, pressing her body against yours.  
You wrap your arms around her as the kiss intensifies. She gently bites your lip and runs her tongue against yours. You quietly whimper as she runs her hands through your hair and down your shoulders, squeezing you.

> "Oh, gods, I haven't done this in a while... Holy crap," you say as you feel your cat ears flatten against your head, seemingly on their own.  
You feel her smile against your lips, and pull away to gasp as she gently moves her hand along your side and hips.  
"You're so cute," Iris says.

> You fumble with the menu, attempting to unequip your dress through the inventory while still being underneath her.  
You awkwardly paw at the air as Iris giggles.  
"Allow me," she says, gently pushing your hands away from the menu.

> You lie still as she removes your dress.  
"Good girl," Iris says, as you feel the clothing fall away from your body.  
You blush profusely as the cool night air hits your chest and you reflexively cover yourself with your arms.  
"None of that, now."  
Iris gently pulls your arms away from your chest and leans in to kiss your right arm, then your left.

> "Sorry, it's just... just reflex, I..." you trail off.  
"Shh," she says.  
She takes your arms and wraps them around her neck, leaning in to kiss your forehead.  
"Better?" she asks.  
You respond by hugging her tightly.

> You say "Better."  
She wraps her arms around your waist, laying her head against your chest.

> You say "You're so warm..."  
"You're like a little heater yourself," she says.  
You smile.

> You say "Can't help it, with what you are doing to me..."  
"Am I embarrassing you?" she asks.  
"A little," you say, blushing.  
"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" she asks.  
You blush even more as you respond.

> You say "No, not at all. It's just been a long time. Please don't stop."  
She smiles as she leans in to kiss you, wrapping her fingers around your wrists and pinning your arms to your chest.  
"Does it turn you on?" she asks.  
"Yes," you squeak.  
"How much?" she asks, giving your wrists a sharp squeeze.  
"A lot," you squeak again.  
"Beg me to keep doing it," she says.

> You say "Please, Iris..."  
"Please, what?" she asks, giving your wrists another sharp twist, with an evil glint in her eye.

> You say "Please... mistress?"  
Iris smirks.  
"Good girl," she says, before leaning in to kiss you once again.  
You moan into her lips as you feel her tongue slide against yours like before, pushing as deep as she can go. You push your hips against her as she kisses you, moaning as your body aches for her touch.  
You feel her hand release one of your wrists and slide down to your inner thigh, sending a shiver down your spine.

> You say "Oh, gods..."  
Iris smirks as she teases your inner thigh, lightly caressing your smooth skin.  
"Please..." you beg.  
Iris releases your other wrist and you immediately grab her hand and slide it beneath your panties, pressing it against your warm folds.  
Iris gently lets her finger slide along your most sensitive spot, causing you to yelp. She smiles as she slides her index finger in and out of you, teasingly slowly.

> You say "Faster..."  
Iris complies, the smile never leaving her face. She gently pumps her finger in and out of you, causing you to catch your breath before letting it out in a long hiss.

> You grasp at the ground, clenching bits of grass, as you arch your back.  
"Please..." you beg.  
Iris complies, sliding a second finger inside of you. You gasp as she slides them in and out, stretching you open. Iris leans in to kiss your neck as she continues to finger you.  
"Oh, my... You make some cute noises, Eden," she says.

> "Can't... help... it..." you get out through halting breaths.  
"Do you want more?" she asks, sliding her fingers out of you.  
"Yes," you say.  
"Beg for it," Iris says, a sadistic grin appearing on her face.

> You say "Iris, please..."  
"Tell me what you want," Iris says, slowly sliding her index and middle finger across your labia, teasingly.  
"P-Put your fingers back in... me... please..." you beg.  
Iris complies, and slides two fingers back inside of you, at a sudden fast pace. You feel her fingers curl upwards as you gasp for breath at the sudden increase in intensity.

> You say "Oh my god..."  
"Do you like that?" Iris asks.

> You say "I... do... Mistress Iris..."  
"You what?" Iris asks.  
"I like it..." you beg.  
"No, I don't think you do," she says in a mocking tone.  
"I really do!" you say, with a pout.  
"Prove it," Iris says, before leaning in to kiss you once again.  
You slide your tongue alongside hers, and you feel her fingers slide out of you.

> You widen your eyes and grasp at her hands, attempting to move them back inside you.  
Iris smiles and slides her fingers back inside, pumping them in and out of you once again. She keeps going for quite some time, until you can feel your whole body begin to tense up.

> You say "I think... Iris, I'm... I'm close..."  
"Come for me, my little psion," Iris says, continuing the tempo.  
Iris thrusts her fingers deep inside of you as you can't take it anymore. Your whole body begins to spasm as Iris looks deep into your eyes, watching you come. She slides her fingers out of you as you let out a long, pleasured sigh.  
"Good girl," she says again.

> You struggle to catch your breath as you lie against the grass.  
"So... that was something," you say.  
"You're still quivering," Iris says with a smirk.

> You say "Shush, you... "  
"Kiss me," Iris says, leaning down to kiss you once again.  
You lean in to kiss her as she wraps her arms around you, holding you close.

> You kiss her deeply, before pulling back. "So, my little ranger, do I get a turn?"  
"You want to go again already?" Iris asks in surprise.  
"I could go for days," you say, trailing a finger down her stomach.  
Iris lets out an amused chuckle before standing.  
"Perhaps not here, though," she says.

> You say "The night air getting to you? We were going to go to your place before we got... sidetracked, after all."  
"You read my mind," Iris says, extending a hand to help you up.  
You take her hand and she pulls you up, wrapping her arm around you.

> You lean on her, legs a little shaky.  
"I don't think my legs are working just yet."  
Iris smiles and puts an arm around your waist, holding you up as you lean against her.  
"I'll help you walk," she says.

> "Thank you," you murmur as you look up at the stars far beyond the moonlit grove you are in.  
You and Iris help each other back into your clothes before you walk slowly back to her home, arm in arm. You let out a content sigh and lean your head against her shoulder as you walk back into the city.


	10. A Psion's Revenge

"You're quiet," Iris says, looking down at you with an amused look.  
"Just thinking," you say.  
"Please don't hurt yourself," she says.

> You say "Hey now! "  
Iris chuckles.  
"I was teasing," she says.  
"I know," you say. "I was, uh... I was just thinking about earlier."  
"Oh?"

> You say "It's just... been a while, you know? I broke up with my long-term girlfriend years ago. Hooked up a few times since, but not for... gosh, almost a year now, probably? "  
"Wow, that's a while. I didn't realize," Iris says, looking down at you.

> You say "Yeah, well, you're... You, uh, are, good. At. You know. So it wasn't hard to... get back into the swing of it, I guess."  
"Trying to say I'm a good lay?" Iris asks.  
Iris looks down at you, an eyebrow raised as she smirks.

> You say "Well, I mean, that's a little crass, I wouldn't have put it like... I was trying to be nice, damnit!"  
Iris bursts into laughter.  
"You're too cute," she says, kissing you on the top of your head.  
"Can't a girl just be nice?" you say, pouting as you stop walking.  
"Sure. But I'm not most girls," Iris says, continuing to walk as she pulls you along.

> You say "I meant me...! Oh, whatever. I give up."  
Iris lets out a little chuckle as she keeps pulling you along. Soon, the two of you arrive at her home.  
"Well, here we are," Iris says.

> You look up at the building curiously, having never seen player housing besides your own default residence.  
It's a quaint little house, about as big across as your apartment in real life. It's comprised of stone and wood, with two windows overlooking the path you just walked down.

> You say "Oh, this is adorable! I didn't expect something so rustic."  
"It's not the fanciest place, but it's home," Iris says.

> You follow her inside.  
Iris opens the door and steps inside, motioning for you to follow. You do so, and find yourself in a small kitchen with wood cabinets and stone countertops.

> You say "Oh, you can cook in this game?"  
"Of course! You can do a lot in this game," Iris says. "Would you like something to drink? I've got water, fruit juice, wine..."

> You say "Hmm... well, the buzz from that tavern did fade as soon as we left. Suppose there's no issue with more alcohol. Wine would be wonderful."  
"Great!" Iris says. "I have a nice red... or white, whatever you prefer."

> You say "Red, please."  
Iris grabs you a glass, pouring you some wine from one of the bottles in her kitchen. She then grabs one for herself, before raising it up to toast.  
"To new friends," she says.

> You smile as you clink her glass. "With benefits," you say as you drink, barely even trying to conceal your smirk.  
Iris giggles, as she leans in to kiss you briefly.  
"Well, aren't you a confident one?" she asks.

> You say "I have my moments."  
Iris smiles.  
"I like confident you," she admits, before kissing you on the cheek. "How much wine did you want? I've got a few more bottles than this.

> You say "Let's just split a bottle as we go. Where should we sit?"  
"Well, the bedroom is free, and I have a king-size bed," Iris says.

> You say "Oh...? Someone's eager, aren't they?"  
Iris bites her lip, smiling nervously.

> You say "Very well. I suppose I'll be taking my turn, then. You liked confident Eden... would you like to see more of her, darling?"  
Iris gulps nervously, as she slowly nods.  
"Yes... yes, I would like that," Iris says.

> You chuckle. "You're a little more subdued now, huh?" you say. "I can work with that. Lead on, Iris. Show me this bed of yours."  
Iris gulps, nodding as she grabs your hand, leading you to her room. She sits down on the bed and pats it, indicating for you to sit next to her.

> You sit down next to her and purr, wrapping your tail around her waist. "Before we start, little elf, there's something we should agree on."  
"Oh?" she asks nervously.

> "A safe word, of course," you say. "Do you have one, or shall we use mine?"  
"Um... do you mind if we just use yours?" she asks.

> You say "Of course not. Mine is 'Lavender.' Just say that, and we will immediately stop."  
"Got it," she says.  
You lean in to kiss her on the lips, rubbing her side. She kisses back, caressing your cheek.

> You press your forehead against hers and speak in a low tone. "Also, Iris. When we were at the party earlier, and you described some of my abilities... Well. I'll keep it simple. Do I have your permission to use my psion skills as I see fit?"  
Iris gulps, before slowly nodding.

> You say "Good girls use their words, Iris."  
Iris' eyes widen, as she nods sharply.  
"Yes! Yes, Eden." she whispers.  
You lean in to whisper in her ear.

> "Then let's begin..." you murmur as you feel the power well up inside you. "Dominate," you breathe, and cast the skill.  
Iris gasps, her face twisting as she falls under your influence. She begins to writhe on the bed, stifling moans of both pleasure and pain as her body is puppetted.

> You say "Don't worry, darling. I'll let you keep your ability to speak. Your mind will remain your own... but your body is now mine."  
You crawl along the bed toward her, gently kissing her on the neck.

> "Be still," you say, commanding her to stop struggling with your mind. "You are mine... and I won't have my toys moving about on their own."  
Iris nods slowly, her body going stiff. You gently kiss down her body, as you slowly undress her.

> You say "Funny thing, about spells in private residences. Seems there's no spell blowback. I could keep control of you all night, if I wished, Iris... and you couldn't do a thing to stop me."  
Iris whimpers, as you slowly begin to rub her crotch.  
"I... please... no..." she begs pitifully.

> "Hm, you're right. We have other things to attend to first," you say with a dark chuckle. Reaching around behind her, you feel for the clasp on her bra and unhook it, before pulling the straps off her shivering shoulders.  
Iris bites her lip as you squeeze and fondle her bare breasts.  
"Ohh... are these sensitive?" you ask with a smirk. "Let's find out."  
You expertly flick your fingers against her nipples, causing her to jolt and squeak.

> You say "What a cute little squeaky toy I have here."  
Iris grits her teeth, as you lean in to softly bite at her neck. She begins to pant, as you slowly work your way down her body.

> You tug at her nipples with your teeth, locking your eyes with hers the entire time.  
Iris grits her teeth, as you slowly sink your teeth into her erect nipples. She squeals in pain, but the pain only seems to increase her sensitivity as she moans in response.

> You say "So many noises, and we haven't even gotten to the main event. You're too easy, little toy."  
You quickly unzip and pull down her spandex leggings, revealing her tight black panties.

> "It's interesting, isn't it," you say as you reach up and grasp her chin, forcing her to look at you. "To have absolutely no control over your body. Forced to watch and feel everything, unable to even struggle."  
Iris lets out a whimper, as you begin to rub her core through her underwear.  
"You're wet, aren't you?" you chuckle. "You're already wet for me."

> You bend your head down and grip her panties with your teeth, pulling them down.  
You pull her panties down to her knees, leaving her completely exposed and naked.  
"Play with yourself," you command, as Iris begins to rub herself.  
"Please... no..."

> You push her further with your Dominate skill. "Faster, little toy. Give me a show."  
Iris' fingers begin to move much faster, as you grip and spank her bare bottom through the sheets.  
Iris squeaks in pain, as you slide a finger inside her.Iris bites her lip, as she rubs faster.  
"Ohh... ohh, yes," she moans.  
You grin, relishing your powers.

> You grip her wrist and force it back to her side, mentally commanding her to freeze again. "Allow me."  
You bring your face down to her exposed slit, lightly blowing on it. Iris squeals in surprise, as you run your tongue along her folds.  
"I... no... please..."

> You circle her clit with your tongue, slowly and rhythmically.  
Iris cries out in both shock and pleasure as you begin to focus on her clit.  
"Oh G-... ohh... please..."

> You continue the motion, making sure never to push her over the edge.  
Iris grits her teeth, as you continue the slow, maddening motion. She quivers and shakes under your touch, not able to move a muscle.  
"Please... please..."

> You ignore her demands and continue, slowing down to keep her from climaxing as necessary.  
Iris pants and bucks her hips, trying to move her clit against your tongue. You grip her hip with your hand, holding her in place as you continue the sweet torture.

> You exert more mental control to keep her in place as you pause to chuckle before continuing.  
"Beg me," you order.  
"Please, please, please! Ahh!" Iris pants.  
"Keep begging."  
"Please, please! Make me come, please!"

> You slow down as you feel her get closer, refusing to put her over the edge.  
You chuckle deviously, continuing the slow grind as Iris writhes and shakes.  
"Please! Please, I need to come so bad! I need it!"

> You slow down to a crawl, before suddenly returning to the speed she begs for and letting her have her desire.  
She cries out in ecstasy as you give her the final push over the edge.  
"Ahh! Yes! Ahh!"

> You keep going, strengthening your mental control of her limbs as you push her further.  
Iris pants and writhes, continuing to shake in ecstasy as she buckles from one climax into another.  
"I can't... I can't...

> You say "Oh, but you can, and you will."  
You begin to circle her clit in the same rhythm as before, and Iris' eyes widen in shock as she explodes into another shuddering climax.  
"Ahh! No, no, I can't!

> You slow down and release your Dominate spell, restoring your control as you move up her body and hug her close, kissing her neck.  
You kiss and nibble along her neck, as she gasps and pants.  
"That... that was a lot... I don't know if I can take anymore of that..."  
"Can't you?" you chuckle. "I think you can."  
"Yes, yes I can," Iris says with a smile.  
You slide up her body, kissing her on the lips as she wraps her arms around you.

> You say "Are you doing okay, Iris? I want to make sure I don't push you too far with Dominate."  
"I'm fine," Iris smiles. "Actually, I feel great. Like, the best I've felt in a while."

> You say "Let's take a quick break, then. I've still got some things I want to do to you... but a breather, first, I think."  
Iris nods, and you lie down on the bed beside her, snuggling up against her body.

> You say "This is nice. I'm glad we met, Iris."  
Iris smiles. "Me too."  
You kiss her on the cheek, and she kisses you back on the lips.  
The pair of you spend a while just snuggling and kissing.

> You say "What time is it, anyways? I really shouldn't stay logged in super late."  
"I think it's about...midnight?" Iris says, looking at her display. "Shit! It's fucking three! I've got work in six hours!"

> You say "Oh, damnit. Ugh... maybe we take a rain check on round two? I've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."  
Iris nods. "Yeah, that's probably for the best. Unfortunately..."

> You say "Hey, tonight was hella fun, though. You wanna hook up again tomorrow night? I can't log on as early but my late evening should be free. "  
"Yeah," Iris says with a smile. "I would like that."

> You hold out your fist for her to bump. "My contact info is in my profile bio if you need it. See you tomorrow, hot stuff."  
"See you tomorrow, little psion," Iris winks as she completes the fist bump. "Also, a fist bump? Really?"

> "Always, nerd. Peace!" you say with a smirk as you navigate the menus and log out of Axiom Online.  
You open your eyes and are again in your bed. You stretch, feeling the stiffness in your limbs.

> You say "Ugh... Hey computer, you there?"  
The computer's voice emanates from the air. "I am always here to assist you."  
"Good. I need you to wake me in seven hours."  
"Understood. Good night, Eden."

> You say "Goodnight, computer."  
You stow all of your equipment before you sleepily fall back onto your bed. Your mind is filled with Iris' beautiful face, and you smile as you drift off to sleep.


End file.
